


Tengu's Rat Problem

by SinclairTopside



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: But so is Wolf, Hip obsession, M/M, Tengu is nasti, sex in a less than appropriate location
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside
Summary: Tengu catches a rat and 'punishes' him. Wolf doesn't actually mind.





	Tengu's Rat Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot that is connected to my other Tengu/Wolf fic but before the ending. :)

This happens in the same story verse as my other Tengu/Wolf, though before Wolf actually discovers who Tengu is. 

“Is that a rat I spy?” 

Wolf turned on his heels, sword drawn and meeting another blade. He stared, eyes widened at the sight of the Tengu. “What are you doing here?” He asked the older man, eyes narrowed and blade never relaxing. This man had been friendly but that could change at any moment, after all, Wolf had no idea what this man looked at and didn’t know anything about him. He’d met the man after his battle with Gyoubu and at the shrine before the Sunken Valley. He had always regarded the man as an ally until he gave him a reason to doubt and Wolf was feeling the trickle of doubt as he stared down the larger man. Why was he in the castle? He cared about protecting Ashina but that didn’t mean he had a right to be here. So why was he? Wolf also had no rights to be here but he didn’t care about that, he was here for the divine heir. 

“That is what I could ask of you, Sekiro,” Tengu hummed. “You're not allowed so high up in the castle. You know I hunt the rats who wish harm on Ashina, and here you are.” Tengu moved swiftly, such that Wolf had been unable deflect. The clang of metal resounded and Wolf’s sword was knocked out of his hand. Tengu brought his sword down again, Wolf quickly extending his axe prosthetic and meeting the sword. Tengu laughed. “Glorious! You’re quite an opponent!” Wolf was so confused with this man’s way of acting, almost as if this were a game. The way Tengu spoke, his mannerisms were all so off to Wolf, who couldn’t imagine laughing at a time like this. “Did you sneak under my nose all this time? If you wish harm on Ashina I will remove you,” Tengu spoke, pressing down harder against Wolf, the smaller man forced back a step. 

“I am here to collect the divine heir, I don’t care what happens to Ashina,” he growled. “I neither wish to aid Ashina nor harm it, leave me to my duties.” He pushed back, though Tengu hardly bugged. The man had a significant height on him and while he didn’t appear as strong as someone like Genichiro, he was, perhaps more. 

“I can’t let you simply think it your business to come in here whenever you desire, so it would seem a lesson in obedience is in order.” Wolf would have refused but he’d hardly had a chance to react to Tengu’s lightning-quick strike. Wolf retracted his axe and tried to jump away, but Tengu caught him by the scarf and pulled him close. Wolf was prepared to die, to come back again at what was so often the fear of those who had cut him down. But Tengu didn’t run him through with his blade, instead, he pushed him into the nearest wall and pinned him. “It’s a troublesome thing to have young ones like you thinking you can do as you please…” Tengu’s hands were quick and quiet, Wolf hissing when the man detached his prosthetic and tossed it, too far for him to reach. The man was smart, he seemed to realize there was more than an axe in his arm.

“What are you doing?” He growled, feeling a hand slip under his top, touching his burning skin. 

“As if you didn’t like this the first time,” Tengu chuckled into Wolf’s ear, tugging off the shinobi’s scarf and without warning tied Wolf’s wrist above his head, securing him to the low hanging banister. “If I recall, you were quite happy to have me then,” he chuckled. Wolf’s cheeks burned at the memory, at how desperate he had been for touch, moaning and begging for a man he didn’t even know. 

“This isn’t the time,” he hissed at the man, tugging on his bound wrist. His other arm was away from him, he was effectively useless right now, at the mercy of Tengu. 

“We’ve plenty of time. You want to fetch your divine heir? He’ll be where you search for him when we’re through here. But remember, we’re not supposed to be here, so keep yourself quiet,” Tengu purred. His hands returned to Wolf’s body, one hand going back under his top, the other slipping into his bottoms and grabbing his ass. Wolf shuddered, shaking his head but this was inevitable and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this happening again. Though this was not the ideal place, neither was their first union. Wolf tensed when he felt the other’s finger slip between his cheeks and prod at his hole, Tengu’s breath washing against Wolf’s cheek. “Have you been with another? Or did you miss me,” the man’s grin was somehow visible underneath his mask and Wolf cursed him for it. His cheeks were a deep red, but the other would have discovered sooner or later at this rate. Wolf had indeed become lonely again, aching for something and caving just last night. He’d used his fingers and copious amounts of oil, so much so that clearly there was still some left inside of him. It had felt good, but not nearly as good as having Tengu inside of him. 

“I wasn’t with anyone,” he grumbled, shivering when the finger pushed inside of him. 

“So you missed me? How cute.” Tengu withdrew his finger only long enough to push Wolf's bottoms down, the shinobi’s cock twitching with the beginnings of arousal. “I thought about you too, if we’re being honest. I’ve had a lot of people in my life, but your hips and ass have been the best,” he hummed. One of Tengu’s hands moved to grip Wolf’s hip, rubbing and stroking as he had done their first time together. Wolf didn’t see what the other did about his hips, but Tengu had a fondness for them that was rather endearing. 

“Fuck it,” Wolf huffed, giving up on any dignity he had tried to hold onto. This was happening and he would be an idiot to try and deny he enjoyed it. Could it be in a more appropriate location? Yes. But they were here now and Wolf could hardly go to his master with a half hard cock. 

“Finally giving in? Good, because this is going to be a lot more enjoyable if you just relax.” Tengu’s other hand wrapped around his cock, giving it a firm squeeze that had Wolf hissing. His hips jerked and he bit back anything louder than a quiet moan. They were in enemy territory and it wouldn’t do to get caught because Wolf couldn’t keep himself quiet. He was a seasoned shinobi, he was supposed to be good at holding back noise, but Tengu was good at what he did and Wolf was having a hard time. The younger man shuddered as Tengu stroked him, fingers running along his shaft before massaging the head, teasing out beads of pre-cum. Wolf bit his lip, letting out a quiet whine with each stroke, his cock hard between his legs by the time Tengu let him go. The hand that had stroked him went to his other hip, both massaging his hips gently, almost lovingly. “I could do this all day, just touch your preciously slim hips, but we don’t have time for that, do we?” Tengu chuckled, pressing his body against Wolf and rutting against him. Wolf flushed, feeling the older man’s hardened cock press against him, the only thing that separated them was Tengu’s pants. 

Both hands released him in order to go behind, one pulling apart a cheek, the other slipping a finger back in. Wolf gasped, groaning and rocking into it. He was still decently stretched from his own fingers so it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been the first time. Tengu quickly added a second finger, crooking them and working into the shinobi, whose lips bottom lip was red and swollen from all his biting. “Mmm!” He held back a moan when the third finger slipped in, Tengu stretching him until he was loose enough to take him. Wolf remembered how big the other had been, a decent length and a thickness that had made him beg. “This isn’t...we can’t,” he groaned, gasping when Tengu’s arms hooked underneath his legs and lifted him up. The only things that held him up were the wall and Tengu’s body. 

“We can’t? I hardly see this as an opportune time to stop. I’ve got an idea.” Tengu reached up, untying Wolf’s wrist in order to use the scarf to gag him. Wolf shuddered, astounded that he was letting this happen. He felt the cloth of his scarf press into his mouth, his now free arm wrapping around Tengu’s neck, holding tight. “What a pretty sight, you’re all gagged for me. Would have loved to keep you bound too. Maybe next time,” he chuckled. His hands gripped Wolf’s cheeks, spreading them while he guided his cock to the tight ring of muscles that eagerly accepted his head. Tengu groaned, low and quiet, while Wolf’s muffled moan would have been far too loud had he not been quieted. “Gods you do feel wonderful,” Tengu hissed, hands returning to Wolf’s hips and squeezing as he sunk Wolf down onto his cock. It was pain mixed pleasure that Wolf loved the most, the feeling of being stretched by Tengu, his body adjusting to something inside of him and the mystery of not really knowing who this man was. Wolf felt embarrassed for this fascination but not enough to stop him. 

He moaned, bouncing himself on Tengu’s cock, a shuddered grunt coming from the older man. Tengu’s nails dug into Wolf’s hips, both men working into one another at an erratic pace. They knew this was no time to take it slow, that they couldn’t savor the feeling of being connected. There was no such thing as a romance between them but there was a passion that burned bright. Wolf wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself in tune with Tengu’s thrusts. “Fuck!” Tengu growled and pulled out of Wolf, pushing the shinobi down onto his knees after pulling the scarf off from Wolf’s mouth. Wolf continued stroking himself as he wrapped his lips around Tengu, sucking on the head and bobbing the other into his mouth. He wasn’t the biggest fan of sucking cock, but it was much better to have the other cumming in his mouth than in his ass, leaving him a mess to clean up later. Wolf shuddered, squeezing his cock as he came, moaning around Tengu’s aching length. The older man groaned, cock pulsating as came, shooting his seed into Wolf’s mouth, the shinobi swallowing what he could and spitting out the rest. Wolf pulled off of Tengu, grabbing his pants and pulling them on before reattaching his arm. He watched Tengu tuck himself back in and shot the man a glare. 

“Maybe somewhere else next time,” he growled. 

“Oh? So there’s a next time?” Tengu chuckled. Wolf huffed and stood up, tensing when the older man covered his eyes. He would have asked what the hell Tengu was doing but was given an answer when the man’s lips pressed gently against his own. “See you again, Sekiro.” By the time Wolf opened his eyes, Tengu’s mask was back and the man was slipping out one of the windows. Wolf sighed and grabbed his sword, sheathing it. He didn’t know what his future with Tengu held, but a next time sounded nice if it were in an appropriate place. Wolf grappled out of the window and up to the top, landing before both his Lord and Genichiro. 

“I have come for you, my Lord.”


End file.
